


Beautiful Stranger

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: All The Tropes, Demisexual Ben, Devoted Reylo, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Omg there was only one bed, Sexy Times, Soft boi Ben, Star Gazing, Teacher/student au if you squint, They are getting their HEA, minor finnrose, minor gingerpilot, roommates au, shy Ben, slight daddy kink, soul mates, they are in love, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: Ben puts out an ad for a roommate to rent out his guest bedroom. Rey answers the ad.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 201
Kudos: 424





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selene_Minerva23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Minerva23/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day reylo fam. Hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> Mimi, this one is for you! Thank you for being such a wonderful friend.

_ _

* * *

_ In search of :  _

_ Roommate to rent out a second bedroom. Must be organized and adhere to personal boundaries. Cleanliness is an obligation not a suggestion. Rent is due promptly on the first of the month. Utilities are included. Serious inquiries only. If interested please send an email at the below address to set up an interview.  _

_ Regards, _

_ Ben Solo _

_ Benjamin.Solo@gmail.com _

  
  


“What a pretentious asshole,” Rey chuckled as she clicked on the hyperlink to Ben Solo’s contact information and sent him an email to ‘set up an interview,’ for the room rental. 

Maybe he’s only an asshole on paper. Rey’s father always told her never to judge a book by it’s cover. And Ben Solo had the best deal on room rentals. It was obscene how low he was charging for the particular part of the city he resided. Rey would be an idiot to pass it up. 

Not soon after she sent the message her phone pinged alerting her of an incoming email. It was from Ben. He sent her an attachment for the rental application and offered a time to meet in the local coffee shop on Chandrila University’s campus. 

Rey wondered if he was also a student. Rey was in her undergrad program for Computer Engineering and only had a semester to go before she graduated. She was currently living with her best friend Rose. However, Rose was moving out with her boyfriend Finn, which left Rey on her own. Which was why Rey was searching for a room to rent since their lease was expiring.

She sighed and packed up her textbooks. The campus library was empty at this time of night and she’d only come in to surf the web since she and Rose didn’t have WiFi in their place. 

Rey slung her bag over her shoulder and headed for the door, not paying attention to where she was going. She slammed into something that felt like a brick wall. Rey let out a huff of breath as she was knocked off balance. The wall of a human immediately wrapped an arm around her waist, steadying Rey on her feet. 

Her eyes trailed up his body, marveling at the wide expanse of his chest and shoulders, trapped beneath the tight button up shirt. The man standing in front of her was sexy as hell to put it lightly. His warm brown eyes were hidden behind dark rimmed glasses. And his hair… oh his hair… dark and luscious with tousled waves. He looked like he stepped out of a magazine. 

As quickly as the man had caught her around the waist, he let go acting as if she’d burned him. He ran a hand through his hair nervously before quietly asking if she was alright. 

“Yes, thank you. Sorry for running into you.” 

“Excuse me,” he said, sidestepping away from her and practically jogging to the stacks of books in the section labeled  _ literature.  _ His face was adorably pink from his blush. 

So he was a literature major, Rey mused. She forced herself to avert her eyes and make her way back towards the entrance to the library. Rey hoped she would see him around campus again. 

_ Beautiful stranger.  _

***

Ben Solo was sitting in his office reading over the lesson plan for his Advanced Literary Elements class he was teaching this semester.

The door slammed open and Poe Dameron strolled in, taking the seat in front of Ben’s desk. 

“Ever hear of knocking?” Ben griped. 

Poe ignored him and changed the subject, “so are you joining Armie and me for brunch tomorrow?” 

“Why would I go to  _ brunch  _ with you and your boyfriend?” Ben questioned. “And no, I can’t go so don’t even try to convince me otherwise. I have an interview set up for the spare bedroom I have for rent.” 

“Oh so you are finally going to get a roommate. Good for you, man.” 

“Well both you and my mother keep bothering me about meeting new people and making friends. I was tired of hearing it. I just hope I don’t hate the guy.” 

“Anybody I know?” Poe asked. 

“It’s a — Rey Johnson,” Ben read from the application that had been sent back to him. It was a peculiar spelling of the name, he remarked. 

Poe rubbed his chin, looking off into the distance as if he was  _ really  _ pondering over it. 

“Nope, don’t know him, but I’m sure he will be a good roommate. Who knows, maybe he has a cute sister or something that you can mack on.” 

“Why am I friends with you?” Ben said snidely. 

“Because you love me. Anyway, I’ll let you get back to work. The Engineering department isn’t going to run itself.” 

Poe clambered out of Ben’s office and shut the door behind him. Ben sighed and leaned back in his chair, thinking of the previous night when the girl with the freckles and the hazel eyes ran into him. Ben had been so flustered. 

Often times Ben thought something was inherently wrong with him. He was never interested in dating or relationships. Ben assumed it just wasn’t in the cards for him. He was fine being alone. It was a constant in his life… the loneliness. And he was  _ okay,  _ really he was… that is, until the cute girl came barging into his life. 

Ben never believed in love at first sight. That shit never happened in real life. But that didn’t explain why his heart started beating rapidly in his chest when her eyes traced his frame. It was as if he was struck with Cupid’s arrow. And like the idiot he was, he’d run away. He was scared of what might happen between them, but most of all he was scared of the inevitable rejection. 

Because beautiful women didn’t take an interest in nerdy men like Ben Solo. 

It just wasn’t in the cards for him. 

***

The following day, Rey arrived at the coffee shop and ordered a green tea. Ben Solo mentioned he’d be sitting at the back of the shop near the fireplace. She took her tea with her as she made her way towards the back. 

She spotted him crammed into the booth with his long legs bent under the table and his feet turned in.  _ Cute,  _ she thought. 

Rey gasped when she really took in the sight of Ben Solo… because this couldn’t actual be happening? Her potential roommate was none other than the hot literature major she’d  _ literally  _ run into two days prior. 

She took a sip of her tea and pulled out her phone, sending a quick text to Rose telling her that the sexy guy from the library was the roommate. Rose would really get a kick out of this. She would probably tell Rey this was fate or destiny. Or that Ben and Rey were soulmates. 

The tea warmed her insides as she took a few steps closer to the booth. Ben must have sensed her approach because his gaze snapped up and his mouth fell open when his eyes landed on her. Rey smiled and slid into the booth opposite him. 

“Hi,” Rey said, feeling her cheeks dimple as she watched Ben’s face heat with a blush. She liked it when he blushed. 

“Um, hello,” Ben replied. He pushed the glasses up his nose and gave Rey a small half smirk. “I’m actually meeting someone here,” Ben started. “Not a date,” he was quick to add. “Um, it’s an interview for a potential roommate. He should be here soon.” 

It was kind of cute when he rambled. Rey supposed she would put him out of his misery. 

“Ben Solo, right?” Rey questioned. 

He nodded and clutched his hands together, folding them on his lap. 

“I’m Rey Johnson,” Rey added. 

Ben’s eyes widened and for the second time that day, his mouth fell open in shock. How was he so goddamn cute? Rey grinned at him and offered her hand. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” she said. 

Ben’s hand was warm against her own. She knew right then and there that she would be accepting the room rental if Ben offered. There was just something about him that she found fascinating and she wanted to get to know him better. 

Afterall, he seemed sweet. And what better way to get to know him than to live with him. 

***

Two weeks later, Rey had packed up her meager belongings and moved them into her room in Ben’s apartment. His place was immaculate. It was one of those townhome style apartments with two bedrooms upstairs with a shared bathroom and a loft area between the two rooms. Downstairs they had a living room, a den, and a kitchen with a dining room. 

The last time she lived in a place as nice as this was when she lived at home with her dad. Even then, the house was a small bungalow that needed a lot of updating. But to her it had been home. 

That wasn’t to say that she didn’t find Ben’s place a suitable home. Rey was ecstatic to be living with the beautiful stranger she’d met in the library. 

Rey went out to her truck to grab the last of her boxes to bring inside when Ben pulled up in his car. He quickly exited the vehicle and came over to take the boxes out of her arms. 

“Thanks Ben,” Rey said. 

He quietly said  _ you’re welcome,  _ in return. His shyness was incredibly indearing. Yet, Rey found herself wanted to break him out of his shell. 

Once they got inside, Ben carried the boxes up to her room and set them gently down. 

“I have some work to do, so I’ll be in my room but if you need anything just come knock. I don’t mind,” Ben offered. 

“You have school work?” Rey asked. “Maybe we can study together.” 

Ben coughed, cheeks flamming. 

“No, um. I teach at Chandrila University.” 

_ Oh shit. Oh fuck. Shit. Shit. Shit. He was a teacher? Why did she find that so hot.  _

“A teacher?” Rey asked, brushing a hand through her hair. 

“In the English department. I um, checked with HR about this arrangement. Since you aren’t a student of mine or in my program, and since you are graduating in the next few months, it is fine that you live here. I would never do anything to jeopardize your schooling, Rey. After all, we are only roommates.” 

  
“Right, right. Only roommates,” Rey answered. 

_ This was fine. Everything was great.  _

***

_ Everything was not great,  _ Ben thought as he raked his hands through his dark locks. He and Rey had only been living together for a few weeks but he was already falling hard for her. It was impossible… she was his roommate. Moreover, she was a  _ student.  _ Not his student, but a student nonetheless. 

It was already getting harder to suppress his feelings. They shared a bathroom and countless times he caught Rey stepping out with a towel wrapped around her shower damp body. It made his blood run hot. 

Too many times he’d have to take himself in hand and try not to think about that particular image. However, it was futile.

For a man that never seemed to feel attraction for anyone, a man that spent years alone and believing that was his lot in life; that man had fallen hard for Rey Johnson, his roommate. 

His life really was a cruel twist of fate. Ben Solo fell in love with a woman that was unattainable. He wondered if he was always destined to be alone. Ben had always told himself that he was fine with that. He’d never have to worry about anybody other than himself— he was used to the loneliness. So why did this admission hurt him so much?

Why did it felt as if someone stabbed him through the heart. 

***

“Rose,” Rey whispered into the phone as her best friend answered. “I think I’m falling in love with him.” 

“I told you this would happen,” Rose shrieked with glee. “It’s kismet… the way the two of you found each other.” 

“But Rose, he’s so timid and shy. I don’t know if he’s even interested in me.” 

“Oh honey, he is. Trust me.” 

“You don’t even know him,” Rey exclaimed. 

The other end of the line was silent before Rose let out a little huff. 

“So what are you going to do about it, Rey?” 

Rey smirked and rolled over on her bed, clutching her phone to her ear as she looked at her closed door. Ben was just a few feet away in his own bedroom. 

“I’m going to make a move,” Rey replied. “Tonight.” 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Ben was typing on his laptop when he heard a knock on his door. It could only be Rey. He quickly stood and brushed a hand through his hair, adjusting his glasses on his nose before crossing the room. 

He opened the door and Rey waltzed in where nothing but a bathrobe. 

“Ben, I need your help.” His eyes widened as she crawled onto his bed and laid down flat on her stomach. “Can you give me a massage? There’s a kink in my neck and shoulders.” 

She started to shrug out of her robe with her back turned to him. Fuck she was actually going to be the death of him. He watched as she settled back down, laying her naked breasts against his sheets. He imagined her hard little nipples brushing against his comforter. His dick twitched beneath his sweatpants. 

“Please, Ben,” she whispered, gazing over her shoulder at him and giving him a little pout. 

“Uh, sure.” 

_ Uh, sure. That’s the best he could come up with.  _ Ben mentally berated himself. 

He put one knee on his bed and gazed down at the expanse of Rey’s muscular back. Her waist was so tiny he was sure his hand would easily cover it. Ben climbed onto the bed and sat back on his haunches as he placed one hand on her upper back near her neck. 

“Your hands are so big, Ben,” Rey moaned. 

_ What was happening here. Did Rey know what she was doing to him.  _

“Where does it hurt?” Ben questioned, using both hands to massage her shoulders. 

“Right there, Ben. Yes.” 

He continued to work his hands on her shoulders and neck as she let out little moans that made all the blood rush straight to his cock. Ben had never reacted this way before and he knew it was because he’d already fallen hard for his roommate. If she knew how hard his dick was she would be disgusted with him. 

“That good?” Ben questioned as he let go, letting his fingertips graze her skin as he retreated. 

Rey let out a content sigh and flipped onto her back, completely bare from the waist up as she rested against his pillows. Ben’s mouth gaped open, his eyes dropping to her perfect little tits. His face flamed as he reached for her robe and carefully brought it up her body to cover her exposed chest. 

“What’s wrong, Ben?” Rey questioned. 

“Nothing, it’s just. You don’t have to do that,” he felt the tips of his ears burning from embarrassment. 

“What if I wanted to,” Rey replied. 

She sat up, holding the robe to her chest as she leaned towards him. Her eyes fluttered closed as her lips grazed his in the barest hint of a kiss. Ben brushed a lock of hair behind Rey’s ear and kissed her temple. 

“Sweetheart,” Ben groaned. He rested his forehead on her shoulder and felt Rey’s fingers sink into his hair. “I don’t want you to do anything you’d regret.” Ben finished. 

He lifted his head and helped Rey back into her robe. Her back was turned to him and he wanted to make sure Rey knew this wasn’t him rejecting her. How could he? His arms wrapped around her waist as he pressed a fleeting kiss to her cheek. 

They both stood from his bed as he walked her out of his room. Rey turned in the doorway and wrapped her arms around his neck as she lifted onto her tiptoes, planting a kiss on his lips. She walked the few feet over to her bedroom and grinned at him as she closed the door. 

***

Rey grabbed her phone and called Rose. She waited impatiently for her best friend to answer the phone. Finally, she heard Rose’s chipper voice greeting her. 

“So I may have come on too strong,” Rey blurted out. 

“Rey, what did you do?” Rose snickered. 

“I went to his room wearing nothing but a robe and asked for a massage. Then I flashed him my tits.” 

“Oh my god. What happened next?” Rose questioned. 

“He was a perfect gentleman and covered me up with my robe. Then I kissed him. He’s so shy, Rose. But I know he wants me.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yes… when he hugged me from behind, and I felt his…” 

“HE HAD AN ERECTION!” Rose shouted. 

Rey pulled the phone away from her ear, cursing in the darkness of her room. The walls in the apartment were not that thick. The last thing she needed was for Ben to hear Rose’s screeching about his boner. 

“Shut up!” Rey chastised. “Anyway, what do I do? I think I scared him off.” 

“Rey, just be yourself. You’ve made your intentions known. He obviously is attracted to you. You know what? Why don’t you find out if he’s going to that conference at the science museum in Hanna City?” 

“His concentration is Literature,” Rey replied. “But that’s not a bad idea. I think it’s mandatory for the professors to attend.” 

They talked for a few more minutes before saying goodnight. Rey plugged her phone in and laid on her back, touching her lips as she remembering how it felt to kiss Ben. 

***

Ben had set up a meeting with Human Resources. He needed to find out if being with Rey would jeopardize her education, or even if it were allowed. He made his way down to Phasma’s office and knocked on the door. 

The tall blonde woman opened the door and ushered Ben inside. He sat down at the seat across from her desk and wrung his hands together on his lap. 

“Alright Benjamin, what is it this time?” Phasma questioned. 

“My roommate. You know she’s a student here. What are the stipulations if I were to potentially want a relationship with her?” 

Phasma smirked and leaned back in her chair. She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head back and forth as she chuckled at him. 

“Ben, I’ve already told you there was nothing wrong with living with her. She’s not your student and you are both adults. There are no rules against dating her because, once again, she’s not your student. She graduates in a few months. I can only recommend that you keep whatever it is between you on the down low. Not because it’s against any rules but for Rey Johnson’s own integrity. I know how catty some women can be.” 

“Right, I wouldn’t want anyone to speak badly of her. She’s incredibly intelligent, kind, and beautiful.” 

“Oh Christ, you’ve got it bad, Solo. I never thought I’d see you like this. It’s disgustingly sweet. Now scurry along, I have other appointments to attend to.” 

Ben grabbed his bag and exited Phasma’s office, making his way towards his classroom. He could wait a few months to make things official with Rey. Once she graduated they could be together, if that was still something she wanted. Ben still couldn’t believe she would be remotely interested in him. 

As he walked through the hallway, he saw Poe and Hux in deep conversation just outside of Ben’s classroom. 

“Hey, Ben!” Poe called out. “You ready for that conference this weekend? A few of my top students will be there, including your roommate.” 

Poe had soon found out that the Rey Johnson that moved in with Ben was actually a student under his Engineering program and he hadn’t stopped teasing Ben about it since. Ben felt his cheeks flush. 

“Leave him alone, Dameron,” Hux scolded his boyfriend. 

“Alright, alright. I’m sorry, Ben. The two of you could carpool you know! Save the planet.” 

“As long as that means I don’t have to carpool with  _ you, _ ” Ben snapped as he pushed past Poe. 

“Aw Ben, you pain me,” Poe snickered. 

***

When Ben got home that evening, Rey was sitting on the couch in the living room in her pajama pants reading a book. He walked over and took the seat next to her, looking at the cover of the book to see what she was reading. 

_ Pride and Prejudice.  _

A classic and one of his favorites. 

Rey placed the book down and reached for Ben’s hands. He gave them to Rey and allowed her to help him up from the couch. 

“Alexa play  _ Beautiful Stranger  _ by Halsey,” she turned to Ben and smiled at him, “dance with me?” 

Ben couldn’t deny her anything. He placed a hand on her lower back as Rey rested her cheek on his chest. Her palm was warm in his as they swayed to the sound of the acoustic guitar. He wondered if she could hear how fast his heart was racing. 

When the song ended, Rey tackled him to the ground. Ben smiled widely as she playfully wrestled with him. Rey pined him to the ground, straddling his hips as she leaned down and brushed a kiss against his lips. 

She looked like an angel perched on his lap and Ben knew in that moment that Rey was  _ it  _ for him. Nobody else would ever compare to the perfection in front of him. He put an arm around her back as he sat up, leaning his back against the couch. He held her tight to his chest as he gazed into her bright hazel eyes. 

Then will a stroke of courage, Ben closed the distanced; finally being the one to initiate the kiss. Rey sighed into his mouth as he licked at the seam of her lips. Her tongue glided against his and he wanted—  _ needed  _ more. 

He smoothed a hand down her back to cup at her lovely ass, squeezing lightly. Rey responded by rolling her hips against him. He continued to massage the softness of her derriere through her thin sleep pants. 

Rey’s hands smoothed up his chest as she bit softly into his bottom lip. He could feel her little breasts pressed against his chest. Ben knew she wasn’t wearing a bra beneath her shirt due to the hard points of her nipples grazing him. He couldn't get the image of those perky tits out of his mind. 

He wanted… he wanted to pull her shirt up and close his lips around one pebbled nipple, sucking it lightly into his warm mouth. Ben felt himself growing hard, his erection solid and hot against her core. 

“Touch me,” Rey gasped against his mouth. 

She reached for his hand that was cupping her ass and wrapped her slinger fingers around his wrist, guiding his palm beneath her shirt and up, up, up to her naked breast. 

Ben groaned as his hand covered the soft mound, feeling the sharp point of her nipple pressed into his palm. He squeezed her breast, rubbing his thumb around her nipple. Rey kissed him again as she rocked against his cock. He smoothed his other hand up the back of her shirt, mapping the length of her spine. 

Suddenly, Rey pulled away from his mouth and ripped the shirt over her head. Ben’s eyes widened as she cupped the back of his neck with her delicate fingers, carding through the hair at his nape. His breath was hot against her as she urged him forward. 

Ben closed his eyes as he took her nipple between his lips. Rey moaned and arched her back, pressing her breast further against his warm mouth.  _ Fuck  _ she was perfect. He lapped at the tip of her breast and then moved to the other, wanting to give it equal attentions. 

It was as he was sucking her nipple, nibbling at the areola, that they heard a knock on the door. 

**_Bang. Bang. Bang._ **

“Jesus!” Rey jumped out of Ben’s lap and quickly pulled her discarded shirt over her head. 

“Rey! Answer the door, we’ve been texting you,” came a male voice. 

Ben furrowed his brow and stood up, adjusting his boner as he started to walk towards the stairs. 

“Hush Finn,” a female voice replied. “Rey, let us in.” 

“Oh god,” Rey whined as she pulled Ben in for a hug, stopping him in his escape. “I’m sorry, I forgot I invited my best friend, Rose, and her boyfriend over.” 

“Oh, no… that’s fine,” Ben remarked. “I’m just going to give you some privacy,” he added heading straight for the stairs. 

“Ben,” Rey called out. 

He turned to look at her with one hand on the railing. 

“Will you come hang out with us? After you change and get comfortable?” 

“If that’s what you want, Rey,” Ben answered. 

She grinned then, a bright, sunny smile that made his heart race. 

“It is,” she replied. “I’d love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta SweetKyloRen!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Ben had a feeling that this guy  _ Finn  _ didn’t like him. They were seated around the kitchen table playing Cards against Humanity and Finn kept glaring at him like he’d killed his dog. Ben thought the best course of action was to ignore the man. Rey seemed to be doing just that.

Her hand was currently on Ben’s thigh beneath the cover of the table, but she kept stroking her fingers against him, getting closer and closer to his groin. Ben put his arm around the back of Rey’s chair and tried to steady his breathing. 

“So Rey, you’re going to the conference at the Science museum, right?” Rey’s friend Rose exclaimed. 

Rey gave her friend a pointed look before answering. 

“Yes, Rose. I am.” 

“Oh so will you be staying there or driving all the way back?” 

“I didn’t book a hotel. So I suppose I will be driving back here.” 

Ben’s eyes snapped over to Rey’s. She shouldn’t have to drive all the way back that late at night. And come home to an empty apartment. Not when he had already booked a hotel room months in advance. 

“Rey, if you wanted we could ride together. You can stay in my room.” 

Her eyes lit up and she smiled brightly. 

“I don’t think that would be appropriate,” Finn announced. 

“Oh no, I would ask for a room with two queen beds. We already share an apartment,” Ben replied, “It wouldn’t be much different.” 

“Yeah, Finn. It’s fine,” Rey said. She turned to Ben as she continued, “I’d love to ride with you and stay the night. Thank you for offering, that’s so generous.” 

Ben felt his cheeks flame as he averted his gaze, glancing at the cards in his hand. Rey’s hand on his thigh gave him a reassuring squeeze. He promised himself that he would be nothing but professional for these final few months before Rey graduated. And yet, he’d already had his mouth on her tits. 

_ To hell with waiting _ . Ben would admit his feelings for Rey after the conference. He only hoped she felt the same and that this wasn’t just a fling for her. 

***

“Rose, you’ve got to talk to Finn about his attitude,” Rey said as they excused themselves to the living room. 

“Oh believe me, I will,” Rose replied. “He’s just protective. He thinks Ben has a level of power over you because of his status as a professor.” 

“But I’m an adult and Ben’s not even my professor. I’m graduating in two months. He needs to mind his own business.” 

Rose sighed and put an arm around Rey’s waist. 

“I know hun. I’ll talk to him. But aren’t you excited about the conference now?” 

Rey smiled and hugged her friend. She  _ was  _ excited about the conference. Rey hoped she would be able to get sweet, shy Ben to open up and let loose. She wondered if he had a darker side in bed. She felt herself getting wet remembering how it felt to have his warm, wet mouth on her breasts. Rey was never usually this forward. Yet, Ben brought out this new side of her. 

“Come on, let’s save Ben from Finn’s death glare,” Rose said, tugging at Rey’s waist. 

Together they walked back to the kitchen and continued their game of Cards against Humanity. 

***

The week seemed to speed by Ben. Before he knew it, Ben was driving, his hands clenching the steering wheel as Rey gazed out the passenger side window. His palms were sweating. Ben had told himself he would confess his feelings for Rey this weekend. But now that it was here, he was growing more and more nervous. 

They’d danced around each other throughout the later half of the week. Ben knew that Rey was studying for exams and preparing for the conference. And in return, he was busy grading papers. He missed spending time with her. 

Rey turned on the radio and put her feet up on the dash. She reclined back and placed a hand on his lap, palming him through his slacks. His cock immediately started to harden and Ben grabbed her hand, stilling her. 

“Rey, I’m driving,” Ben stated. 

“I know, Ben. I just want to make you feel good.” 

She continued to rub him and Ben groaned at the feel of her tiny hand on his length. Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away. 

“Be a good girl, Rey.” 

“What if I don’t want to be good,” Rey sighed breathily. 

“Rey, you’re killing me. Be a good girl and I’ll make it worth your while.” 

He brought her hand to his mouth and pressed his lips against her fingers in a sweet kiss. 

“Now keep your hands to yourself and maybe I’ll let you ride my fingers before we get there.” 

Rey gasped and clenched her thighs together, Ben smirked as he moved his eyes to the road. There was something about Rey that gave him confidence. Perhaps it was the way she always surprised him. 

A few moments passed by in a comfortable silence, the music on the radio calming his nerves as he tentatively reached out and unbuttoned Rey’s jeans. He slipped his hand beneath her panties and found her clit, rubbing the soft button with his thumb. 

“This okay?” Ben questioned. 

Rey gasped and rolled her hips. 

“Yes, yes, yes. Please don’t stop.” 

He moved his hand further down, teasing her folds with his deft fingers. 

“Oh baby, you’re so wet,” Ben groaned. 

“Only for you,” Rey moaned. 

Ben wanted nothing more than to stop the car and kiss her senselessly. But they needed to get to the hotel and check in before the conference started. 

He sank one finger inside her, feeling her silken walls flutter around his digit. Ben started to move his finger in and out of her cunt, trying to keep his attention on the road and not on the little gasps she was making beside him. 

“Rub your clit,” Ben commanded. 

He saw her hand slip beneath her panties out of the corner of his eyes. Ben slipped another finger inside and started to fuck her faster. He could feel her walls tightening— wanted to suck his fingers clean so he could  _ taste _ her essence. Her breathing came out in sharp puffs as her walls fluttered around his fingers. He could  _ feel  _ the moment she was pushed over the edge and Ben craved to feels her tight cunt fluttering around his cock. 

She came down from her release as Ben slipped his fingers from her pussy. He brought them to his mouth and sucked them between his lips. His cock throbbed as he tasted her. Tonight he would lay her down on the bed and eat her out properly. 

“Oh Ben, that was… wow.” 

_ I love you.  _ Ben thought. He almost admitted it out loud but it was far too soon. They weren’t even dating. He’d be lying if he didn’t imagine marrying Rey this very moment. Never before had he felt so deeply about another person. He knew that Rey was the other half to his soul. 

“Wow, Ben. You are full of surprises,” Rey marveled. 

“Good surprises, I hope.” Ben replied. 

“Yes, very good,” Rey answered with a sated smile on her face. 

***

Ben carried their bags inside as he checked in at the front desk. He asked the concierge if they could get a room with two queen beds. Even though he hoped they would be sharing he would never impose upon Rey. 

The woman behind the desk frowned and then looked up. 

“I’m very sorry sir, but the only rooms available have single beds.” 

“That’s fine,” Rey chirped from beside him. 

Ben nodded and accepted their keys. They walked to the elevator and rode it up to the third floor. Ben held Rey’s bag for her as she slipped the key in the door. 

“Oh hey, Ben!” a familiar voice called out. 

“Oh no.” Ben said. 

Poe and Hux made their way down the hall towards him. Poe had a creepy grin on his face while his boyfriend ran a hand through his red hair with a smirk on his lips. 

“So what’s going on here? You are sharing a room with one of my students?” Poe questioned, teasingly. 

Ben felt his cheeks burn. He gave a soft nod and placed a hand on Rey’s lower back, guiding her inside the room. 

“Rey’s not your student she’s just under your department. And anyway, she’s my roommate and she needed a place to stay tonight. It would have been stupid for us to drive separately and have her drive all the way back to Chandrila in the middle of the night.” 

“Right, of course.” Poe answered from the doorway. 

“Poe Dameron?” Rey questioned. “Well, it’s nice to finally meet you. Perhaps I can pick your brain during the conference.”

Poe seemed to brighten up at the prospect. Hux grabbed his arm and started to pull him away. 

“Alright Ben, we’ll leave you to it. See you at the museum,” Hux stated. 

Ben closed the door behind them and let out a sigh of relief. He let his gaze fall over their room. It had a king size bed and a small love seat by the window. 

“I can take the couch,” Ben offered. 

Rey chuckled and looped her arms around his lower back, rising up on her tip toes to kiss him on the lips. 

“I don’t think so,” she replied. 

Ben curled an arm around her waist and kissed her back. They tumbled on the bed and continued to kiss. He loved the feel of her slim body beneath him. After a few minutes of their heated embrace, Ben reluctantly pulled away, knowing they would have to head for the museum. 

He gave her one final kiss on the lips and then rolled over. He stood up and offered Rey his hand. She took it gratefully as he helped her up from the bed. 

***

Rey found the conference boring. Mostly because she was so distracted by her sexy as hell roommate. 

Ben was seated across the room with the faculty. His glasses made him look distinguished and she blushed as her eyes locked in on his hands. Those fingers had been  _ inside  _ her. 

The guest speaker seemed to go on for hours. Finally, when he wrapped up his slideshow, the students and faculty were allowed to tour the museum. Rey made her way over to where Ben was standing with Poe Dameron and Armitage Hux. 

As she scooted up to Ben’s side, Hux grabbed Poe’s arm and started to pull him away, winking at Ben as they went. 

“What was that about?” Rey questioned. 

“Oh, nothing.” Ben replied. 

She tried to hide her grin when she noticed the pink stains of his cheeks. Ben was so easy to blush. She wondered if he blushed elsewhere. 

“So have you been to this museum before?” she asked, changing the subject. 

“Many times. I used to come here on field trips as a kid.” 

“What’s your favorite part?” 

“Want me to show you?” Ben asked. 

Rey nodded and then yelped as Ben grabbed her hand and pulled her through the conference room towards the museum halls. The museum was closed to the public for the engineering conference since it was after hours. There were a few faculty members wondering around with glasses of wine or beer from the open bar. Rey made a mental note to hit that up before they left. She might need some liquid courage afterall, she felt like she was falling for Ben and she didn’t want to make a fool of herself. 

They stopped at a doorway that led into the planetarium. It was dark inside but the doomed ceiling was filled with glittering star projections. Ben squeezed her hand and guided her with him to the center of the room. He took off his suit jacket and laid it out on the floor and then sat down, patting the space beside him. 

Rey sat down and rested her head on his shoulder. 

“I’ve always loved the stars. It always made me feel less alone. I would look up at the night sky and know that somewhere there was somebody out there for me.” 

Rey laid down and reached for his arm, urging him to lay down beside her. They watched the stars in silence until Rey reached for his cheek and turned his face so she could stare into his warm, brown eyes. 

Ben closed the distance and kissed her lips, taking her by surprise. 

When they came up for breath he smiled at her and grabbed her hand, placing her palm against his rapidly beating heart. 

“I used to look at the night sky and wonder if I’d ever find that person. And when I look into your eyes, I see those stars.” 

Rey felt a tear slip down her cheek.

“You’re not alone anymore Ben,” Rey said. 

“Neither are you.” 

Rey kissed him then, pouring all of her love into the press of her lips against his. She needed him to know… needed him to see.

She felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Rachel!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As most of you know, my dear friend Hal (Halosren1) passed away. I'm dedicating this chapter and aesthetic to her. Hal loved drawing beautiful sunrises and colorful skies. She was the sweetest and most generous friend. I miss her so much and my heart hurts. Join me in celebrating her life by using the hashtag #MayTheLightBeWithHal. 
> 
> Hal, I hope you are looking down on us and smiling. We love you.

* * *

If anybody noticed that Ben Solo and Rey Johnson were holding hands as they left the planetarium, no one made any indication. Ben loved the way her fingers fit, interlaced between the gaps of his. He brought her knuckles up to his lips and pressed a soft kiss against them. 

Together, they made their way back to the hotel. Ben pointed out the different constellations in the night sky. There wasn’t too much light pollution so the stars were pretty visible, though Ben had an urge to take Rey somewhere remote where they could  _ really  _ gaze at the stars. 

He placed a hand on her lower back as he tapped the keycard against the fob, unlocking the door to their hotel room. Gently, he guided Rey into inside, closing the door softly behind him. 

When he turned around, Rey launched herself into his arms. She attached his lips, kissing him soundly as she nuzzled towards him. Ben’s back collided with the closed door as Rey tugged at his suit jacket. 

_ Eager little thing.  _ Ben thought. 

There was a part of him that still couldn’t believe this was his life. That someone as beautiful and intelligent as Rey would be interested in him. He shook those thoughts away as Rey started to undress herself. 

She walked backwards as she tugged her clothing off. Ben advanced forward with pink tinged cheeks as he breathed heavily, taking in the sight of Rey in only her lace panties and bra. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he admired the gorgeous woman he’d grown to  _ love.  _

Yes, he loved her. It might seem crazy but Ben was certain he was in love with Rey. He loved everything about her. Her sweet personality, her quick wit, her beauty— all of it came together to form the perfect woman.  _ His  _ woman. 

“Ben,” Rey interrupted his thoughts. “You are overdressed.” 

She’d lounged back on the bed, resting on her elbows as she looked up at him with eyes full of lust. 

Ben shrugged off his suit jacket and began unbuttoning his dress shirt. His cock was already hard, tenting his slacks just at the mere sight of Rey in her underclothes. She was so incredibly sexy. 

Rey must have grown impatient with his slow pace of taking off his clothing because she sat up and crawled to the edge of the bed (as if that sight didn’t make his cock throb harder) and reached from his belt, making quick work of loosening it and reaching beneath to wrap her warm little palm around his length. 

“Fuck, Rey!” 

She grinned as she continued to stroke him. 

“Oh, Ben. You’ve no idea how much I’ve wanted this.” 

Ben’s cheeks burned with his blush. Her little hand felt so good wrapped around him— almost  _ too  _ good. If she kept it up Ben would come embarrassingly fast. He gently pulled away to rid himself of his pants and boxers. Rey’s mouth hung open at the sight of him fully nude. He bit the inside of his cheek, worried that perhaps she didn’t like what she was seeing. 

“How are you even real?” Rey questioned. 

Ben crawled over her and pressed a kiss to her lips. 

“What do you mean?” he asked, pulling one of her bra straps down to reveal a breast. 

“God, Ben. You are built like a marble statue. And your cock is fucking huge. I don’t know how I’ll be able to take you but I’m eager to find out.”

Ben closed his lips around Rey’s pert nipple and sucked. She moaned and arched her back, pressing more of her soft mound into his mouth. Ben released her nipple with a slick pop and then kissed his way up between the valley of her breasts. 

“Now you are overdressed,” Ben remarked, giving her clothed cunt a solitary pat.

Rey was quick to remove her bra, tossing it somewhere behind her. Ben clamped his hands down on her waist and buried his nose against her damp panties. He inhaled her scent, groaning as his dick throbbed with an ache to be deep inside her. 

He mouthed at her pussy through the slim material of her panties. Rey rocked her hips against his mouth. Suddenly, Ben got irritated with the barrier of clothing separating him from Rey’s cunt. He ripped her panties off and tossed the offending garment aside, replacing it with his mouth. Rey squeaked as he sucked her clit between his lips. 

Ben gazed at her between her splayed thighs as he licked at her slick folds. Her pretty little nipples were peaked and oh so inviting. He groaned against her core as he thought about everything he wanted to do to her perky tits. 

“Mm,” Ben moaned. “I love the way you taste.” 

Rey fisted her hands in his hair, tugging as she rolled her hips. 

“Yes, I love it. Don’t stop.” 

Ben concentrated his attention on her clit, sucking and nibbling at her as he slipped a finger inside her cunt. Her walls fluttered at the intrusion. Ben pressed another finger inside and started to rub at her g-spot. Rey gasped as she found her release, her inner walls contracting around his digits. Ben lapped at her core until Rey gently pushed him away. 

“Too sensitive,” Rey remarked breathlessly. 

Ben sucked his fingers clean and then lowered himself on top of Rey. Their lips met in a flurry of heated kisses. Rey stroked his cheek and opened her mouth, sliding her tongue against his. Ben returned the kiss, eagerly. 

When they came up for breath Rey brushed his hair out of his face and caressed her fingers against the shell of his ear. Ben felt a twinge of embarrassment; his ears had always been a source of ridicule when he was growing up. It was why he wore his hair long— to cover them. 

Rey ran her fingers down his ears and gave him the sweetest smile. 

“I love your ears,” Rey voiced. 

“I think you’re the only one that does,” Ben replied, shyly. 

“Well, my opinion is the only one that matters, right?” 

Ben grinned and nodded in agreement. Rey reached up and took his glasses off, placing them on the nightstand. When she reclined back on the pillows, she reached between them and guided his cock to her entrance. 

“I need you inside me, Ben.” 

He drove his hips forward in one smooth stroke, hilting himself inside her cunt. It felt like coming home. Rey scratched her nails down his back as she met him thrust for thrust. Being inside Rey was an out of body experience. To Ben, it felt like they were connected in mind, body, and soul. 

She laced their fingers together and kissed him soundly on the mouth. Ben rested his forehead against Rey’s as he lost himself in the feeling of her tight cunt. He was overcome with emotion— his heart beat rapidly in his chest as tears welled in his eyes. 

And  _ god,  _ he was going to cry. He felt the first few tears slip out and quickly buried his face in the crook of Rey’s neck. He knew she could feel the wetness against her skin but couldn’t bring himself to look her in the eyes. 

Rey wrapped her legs around his waist and sank her fingers in his hair. 

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Rey whispered.

She continued to whisper endearments as she stroked her fingers through his locks. Finally, Ben lifted his head from her neck and gazed down into her hazel eyes. To his surprise, she also had tears in her eyes. 

Ben closed the distance between them and kissed her soft and sweet. He brought Rey’s hand to his lips, kissing the ridges of her knuckles before placing her hand back down on the mattress. He then smoothed his palm down her body, stopping to squeeze her breast and roll her nipple with his thumb before continuing his journey towards her core. 

Ben pressed his thumb against her clit and started to rub. It wasn’t long before Rey found her release. Her cunt fluttered around his cock and Ben felt himself nearing his own completion. He started to pull out when Rey grabbed his bottom, keeping him seated inside her. 

“Please, come inside me. I’m on the pill, I just need you to fill me.” 

He lost himself in her words. His cock throbbed as he started to climax. Ben pumped her full of his come and then collapsed on top of Rey, resting his head between her breasts as he came down from his release. 

Once he recovered enough to lift his head, he cupped the underside of Rey’s breast and gave her nipple a soft kiss. 

“That was amazing, babe,” Rey said. 

Ben pulled out and they both moaned at the loss. He spread her thighs and watched as his come started to trickle out of her. Ben collected his spend on his fingers and pushed it back inside. 

He leaned down and kissed her clit before rolling off the bed. He made his way towards the bathroom grabbing a hand towel and wetting it with warm water. When Ben returned to the bed he used the towel to clean up the mess he’d made between Rey’s thighs. 

“I’ll be right back, do you want something from the vending machine?” Ben asked as he started to pull on a pair of sleep pants. 

“Just water,” Rey replied. “Thank you, Ben.” 

He retrieved his wallet and got out a few dollars. On his way out the door he moved the latch over to keep the door cracked so he could easily get back in. 

After he got their drinks, he ran into Poe on the way back to his room. Dameron had a knowing smirk on his face as he ate M&M’s out of the little bag in his hand. 

“What?” Ben growled. 

“Oh nothing, I just happened to walk out and see Ben Solo shirtless with sex hair.” 

Ben rolled his eyes and pushed past him. 

“Don’t you have a boyfriend waiting for you?” Ben questioned. 

Poe smirked and opened the door directly to the left of Ben’s room. 

“Oh sorry, I suppose you didn’t know Hux and I have the room right next to yours. The walls are very thin, Ben. Very thin,” Poe said with smirk on his lips as he closed the door. 

Ben growled and stomped into his own room. He knew Poe was only teasing him but it was still frustrating. Ben crossed the room and placed their drinks on the nightstand. Rey was laying on her stomach and lifted herself up on her forearms gazing over her shoulder with a little pout on her face. 

“What’s wrong baby?” Ben asked. 

“I missed you,” Rey replied. 

He let his eyes dance down her body. She was still completely naked. Her breasts were pressed against the mattress. He gazed down her back until his eyes zeroed in on her peachy ass.  _ Damn,  _ he knew Rey had a nice bottom but he’d never had the opportunity to really admire it. 

He crawled over her, sitting back on his haunches as his large palms covered each of her asscheeks. He squeezed and massaged at the soft globes. 

“Oh yes, yes, yes,” Rey whimpered. 

Ben lowered himself on his stomach and pressed a kiss to one cheek and then the other. 

“You have a lovely ass, baby.” 

She wiggled her bottom suggestively. Ben smirked and gave her ass a playful slap. 

“Remember what I said in the car. Be a good girl, Rey. Good girls don’t tease.” 

“Oh fuck,” Rey moaned. “Fuck, Ben. I love when you talk like that.” 

Ben remembered Poe’s words from before…  _ The walls are very thin, Ben. Very thin. _

If Poe was going to be teasing him at least Ben could give him something to work with. He grabbed Rey’s hips and lifted ass in the air as he mouthed at her cunt. 

“Oh my god, Ben. Yes. Please…” 

It was when he flicked his tongue against her clit that she uttered the words that made his cock harden again. 

“Please, daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta @sweetkyloren
> 
> As always, this is a gift for my sweet friend Mimi. Thank you for being a light in my life.


	5. Chapter 5

_ _

* * *

_ “Please daddy.” _

Ben growled into Rey’s cunt, devouring her with his mouth as she gasped into the mattress. He reached forward and palmed her breast, tweaking her nipple with his thumb as he continued to lap at her core. He gave her nipple a pinch as he sucked her clit between his lips. Her legs were shaking as she rocked against his mouth— chasing her release. 

Rey slammed a hand against the headboard as she fell over the edge. Ben continued to lick her through her orgasm until she whined and wriggled out of his grasp. 

She rolled onto her back and looked up at him with flushed cheeks. 

“You’re being  _ such  _ a good girl, Rey. So good.” 

“Yes, daddy,” Rey said breathily. 

Ben shucked off his sleep pants, freeing his erection. He wrapped his palm around his shaft and started to stroke as he gazed down at the beautiful woman beneath him. 

“Do you want me to fuck you now?” 

Rey answered by opening her legs and biting her lower lip. Ben lowered himself on top of her and guided his cock to her entrance, sheathing himself in one smooth stroke. 

“Fuck, Rey. You’re perfect. It’s like you were made for me,” Ben said. 

She looped her arms around his shoulders and brought him down for a heated kiss. Ben’s cheeks flushed as she licked at his mouth— tasting herself on him. 

Ben smoothed his hand down her neck and over the swell of her breast. He continued down her body until he reached her thigh, hitching her leg over his hip so he could thrust deep inside of her. He placed his warm palm on Rey’s ass and squeezed the soft flesh as he pounded into her. 

Her perfect breasts jiggled with every snap of his hips and the image alone drove him to insanity. He closed the distance between them and kissed her lips. He hoped she could feel how much he loves her. Hoped she knew this wasn’t just a romp on the sheets for him. It was so much more.  _ She  _ was so much more. 

The intensity of their fucking seemed to flip a switch into something more intimate. Rey’s eyes were watery as she clutched at his cheek. Ben could feel himself getting close and he wanted to feel Rey come. He slipped his hand between their bodies and found her clit, rubbing the little button in soft circles. 

Rey’s gasps came out in hot little breaths and Ben felt her nipples harden against his chest with every thrust he gave. He bit his lip as his cock swelled. He was so close and wanted to watch Rey’s face as she fell into her release. It didn’t take her long to orgasm and the fluttering of her walls triggered his own. Ben groaned as he filled her tight little cunt with every last drop of his spend. 

He rolled them over to their sides and smiled at her. Rey smiled back and brushed her fingers through his sweaty hair. 

“You are really good at shagging,” Rey remarked. 

Ben let out a little chuckle.  _ Shagging.  _ Her accent was so cute. It was just another thing that he loved about her. 

“I love you, Rey,” Ben breathed. 

Then his body tightened as his eyes widened. No… he wasn’t supposed to admit that yet. Ben’s heart beat rapidly in his chest like it was a butterfly about to take flight. 

Rey clutched his face in her hands and grinned at him. 

“Ben, I love you too. You mean so much to me. I hoped you felt the same way.” 

“I do,” Ben said. “I do, Rey. I fucking love you. I’ve loved you since I first laid eyes on you.” 

She launched herself forward, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Ben wrapped his arms around her and kissed her in return. He didn’t know how he’d gotten so lucky. But somehow, some way, Rey loved him. For the first time in his life he felt like he had purpose. And Rey was the one that brought it out of him. 

***

The next morning Rey woke up in the arms of the man she’d grown to love. She smiled at him. Ben looked so peaceful in his sleep. She loathed to disturb him but they would need to get up soon if they wanted to have breakfast before check out. 

Rey kissed his cheek and brushed her nose against his. Ben’s eyes fluttered open and he gave her a crooked smile as he brushed a hand through her hair. 

“Morning beautiful,” Ben said. 

Rey felt her heart flutter. 

“Good morning,” she replied. “We should get moving. I need some coffee and food.” 

“I need to take a shower,” Ben replied. 

“Want company?” Rey asked with a smirk on her lips. 

“Always.” 

***

They held hands as they rode the elevator down to the lobby. Ben told Rey he didn’t care to hide their relationship. He admitted that he’d gone to HR to make sure there was nothing against what they were doing. He wanted her by his side and that made Rey immensely happy. 

Once they arrived in the lobby, Ben leaned down to give Rey a long lingering kiss on her lips before he grabbed their bags and stated he was going to check out and put the luggage in his car. 

“What do you want from the buffet?” Rey questioned. 

“Umm,” Ben replied. “A bagel with cream cheese and maybe a blueberry muffin if they have it.” 

“Got it,” Rey smiled. “Hurry back.” 

She went up to the buffet and grabbed Ben’s request along with a cup of coffee. She placed his meal down on a table and then went back to the food to select what she wanted. By the time she was finished, Ben had made his way back inside. He grinned at her as she waved, gesturing towards their table. 

They ate in a comfortable silence. Ben held her hand on top of the table. Occasionally he would bring her knuckles to his lips to press a soft kiss against her skin. He was certainly a romantic and Rey found that she loved that about Ben. 

Right when they were finishing up their meal, Poe and Hux walked out of the elevator. Both of them with sleepy looks on their faces. Poe made eye contact with Ben and walked over towards them. 

“Morning love birds,” Poe said with a pained grin on his face. 

“Long night?” Ben asked with a knowing smirk. 

“Indeed,” Poe replied.

The professor looked down at where Ben and Rey were holding hands and then looked into Rey’s eyes. 

“Take care of my boy, Rey.” 

She smiled warmly as she squeezed Ben’s hand. 

“Always.” 

***

The drive back to the apartment was spent with long conversations and lots of laughter. Ben never felt more complete in his life. He wondered how things would change when they got back home. There was a part of him that wanted to ask Rey to take the next step in their newly budding relationship. But he was terrified of what she would say. They already lived together but he wanted to know if she’d want to move into his bedroom. His heart was racing at the very thought of her pulling away. He would respect any decision she made. The last thing he would want to do is make Rey uncomfortable. And if having her own space made her happy, then he would be glad to keep things the way they were. 

He pushed open the door to the apartment and Rey walked past him, kissing his cheek along the way. 

“Is it okay if I invite Rose over?” Rey asked. 

“Of course! I can order pizza.” 

“Thanks babe,” Rey replied. She jumped into his arms and kissed him softly. “I love you,” she whispered. 

“I love you too, Rey.” 

***

The following weeks went by with plenty of steamy nights. Rey started to sleep in Ben’s bed more and more often. One morning he finally got up the courage to ask if Rey wanted to move into his room… officially. 

His cheeks were flushed a deep red. But to his surprise, Rey didn’t laugh at him for his insecurity. She closed the distance between them and stroked her hands along his cheeks— something he found that Rey loved to do. 

“Yes, Ben. I didn’t want to intrude on your personal space. But I would love that more than anything.” 

That day they moved Rey’s belongings into his room. He cleared out space in his dresser for her clothes and there was plenty of room in the closet for her dresses and shoes. 

They ended up turning her old room into a study where Ben could grade papers and Rey could research and read books. Her finals were this week and then soon after she would graduate. 

Rey was in her old room, studying for exams when Ben discreetly sent an email to Rose. The two of them were planning a surprise graduation party for Rey. Ben wanted to make sure it was perfect. Rose was an exceptional party planner. They’d decided that Ben would take Rey out to dinner after the graduation ceremony. That way Rose could come to the apartment and decorate.

“Ben!” Rey called out, breaking him from his thoughts. 

He walked into the study and found Rey rubbing her temples. 

“I’m tired of going over all this information. I can’t cram anymore into my brain.” 

“Poor baby,” Ben replied. 

Rey pouted at him and raised her arms. Ben crossed the room and swooped her up in his arms like a bride. He carried her through the apartment as he kissed her petal soft lips. Rey giggled along the way, brushing her fingers through his hair, lovingly. 

Ben eventually made it into their room, placing her softly down on the bed. She was wearing a spaghetti strap tank top and pajama pants. Ben didn’t think she could look more beautiful. 

“Sweetheart,” Ben said as his hand cupped her breast. “I think you need a little stress relief.” 

“Yes, daddy,” Rey replied. 

They didn’t always fall into these rolls when they had sex but Rey always seemed to surprise him whenever she called him by that name. There was something about it that made him confident. It made him feel  _ worthy  _ of a woman as exceptional as Rey. 

She sat up on the bed and crossed her arms in front of her, grabbing the hem of her tank top and swiftly pulling it over her head. Ben knew she wasn’t wearing a bra but he still gasped at the sight of her pretty little tits. 

He quickly shucked his pants off followed by his shirt. Then he jumped on the bed and grabbed the waistband of Rey’s pajama pants, pulling them off and tossing them away. Their lips connected in a passionate kiss. Ben then trailed his lips down her neck and over the top swell of her breast. He panted over her nipple watching as it started to peak. 

Ben closed his lips around the tight bud and sucked. He felt Rey’s hand wrap around his cock, stroking him as he suctioned his lips around her nipple. She pressed her breasts into his face with an arch of her back. 

He released her tit with a slick pop, licking his lips before he leaned down to kiss the tight little bud of her nipple. He then moved over to her other breast and gave it the attention it deserved. Rey let out little moans of pleasure as she rocked her hips. Then she was tugging his hair, roughly. 

“Enough teasing. I need you inside me.” 

If Ben were feeling up to it he would have remarked at how she wasn’t being a patient girl for her daddy. But his cock was painfully hard and he just wanted to make her feel good. He grabbed his length and lined it up with her cunt. 

“Be a good girl and say  _ please. _ ” 

“Please daddy.” 

Ben slipped smoothly inside, her walls fluttering around him as he buried himself to the hilt. She was perfect in his eyes. Intelligent, strong, beautiful. 

He almost couldn’t believe that in one week, after she walks across the stage to accept her diploma, he’d be asking this beautiful woman to marry him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Rachel!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: very slight mention of pregnancy at the very end of chapter. Only a mention, nothing more.

* * *

Rey took off her graduation cap and gown, placing them in the trunk of Ben’s car. He was leaning against the driver side door as she closed the trunk and made her way over to him. She looped her arms around Ben’s neck and lifted on her toes to press a kiss to his lips. 

Ben’s arms immediately wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss. All of their friends had witnessed Rey walking across the stage to accept her diploma. Rey gave them each and hug and thanked them for being there to support her. 

She hugged Rose longer than the rest. Rey didn’t know what she would do without her best friend by her side. 

“Listen, Rey. I know you wanted to go out to dinner with all of us,” Rose whispered as she pulled Rey away from the others. Rey looked over her shoulder to see Ben conversing with Finn, Poe, and Hux. “But I know for a fact that Ben wanted to take you somewhere special for dinner. So we’re going to head home and we can celebrate tomorrow. How does that sound?” Rose finished. 

“Sounds like a date,” Rey replied with a smile. She turned to look at Ben again. His hands were shoved in the front pocket of his slacks and he was nodding as Finn told him about his plans in his journalism career. 

“I’m glad they are getting along,” Rose remarked. 

Rey grinned. It was nice that Finn warmed up to Ben. When he realized how much Ben cared for Rey and all the measures he went through to make sure they were doing things by the book. And now, Rey was a college graduate. There was absolutely nothing holding them back from being together. 

Rey and Rose rejoined the group. Rey leaned into Ben’s side as he put an arm around her shoulders. He pressed a soft kiss to her temple and hummed against her skin. 

“Well, Rey and I should get going. We have reservations that we can’t be late for,” Ben said. 

Everyone said their goodbyes as Rey slid into the passenger seat. Ben closed the door and cranked the car, gazing over at Rey before closing the distance and planting a chaste kiss on her lips. 

“Ready sweetheart?” 

Rey smiled. Yes, she was ready for dinner (Rey was always eager to eat). Moreover, she was ready to start her new life post graduation with the love of her life standing beside her. 

***

The engagement ring was burning a hole in his pocket. Although Ben had a plan for how he intended to propose. It wouldn’t be over dinner and it wouldn’t be at the surprise graduation party. He would propose afterwards once their friends left. 

He was nervous. Ben knew that Rey loved him but he wondered if she loved him as intensely as he loved  _ her.  _ Insecurities nagged at his mind. Was he moving too fast? Would this scare her off? His hands shook on the steering wheel as he took a deep breath. He needed to get out of his own mind and just enjoy the moment. 

Ben was taking Rey to their favorite Thai place. It was a family run restaurant with the best Pad Thai he’d ever had in his life. 

When they arrived, they were shown back to a private table. Ben scooted in beside Rey in the corner booth. They shared a few kisses after the hostess had left the table. They placed their menus at the edge of the table since they already knew their order. 

Ben brushed Rey’s hair behind her ear and smiled at her. She was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. Ben couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be  _ hers.  _

They ordered a heaping portion of pad thai to share. Once the entree arrived, Ben twirled his fork in the noodles and held it up to Rey’s lips. She giggled and opened her mouth, allowing him to feed her the flavourful noodles. 

They talked about the future while they ate their meal. Ben told her that he wanted them to move into a house in a neighborhood so they wouldn’t have to live in the small apartment. Rey agreed and mentioned she wanted a backyard where she could grow a garden. He loved that Rey had a green thumb. She had various houseplants around their apartment.

Once the plates were cleared away, Ben reached for Rey’s hand and brushed his thumb along the bony ridges of her knuckles. He got lost in the brightness of her hazel eyes. 

“We haven’t really talked about it, but I want children,” Rey said quietly, a blush painting her cheeks. 

“I want that too.” 

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

“I love you, Ben Solo.” 

“I love you, Rey Johnson.” 

***

The apartment was dark when they arrived home. Ben had discreetly texted Rose to let her know they were arriving. Ben put the key into the door and started to unlock it but Rey seemed to have other ideas in mind. She pressed her breasts against his back and reached her hand around to palm his cock. 

“Fuck, Rey.” 

“Yes, please!” she answered. 

“Baby, just wait. Can you be patient for me?” 

She rested her head against his shoulder blades and let out a little whimper. Ben turned to lean his back against the door and took in the little pout on Rey’s lips. 

“Be a good girl,” Ben said. 

He then pushed the door open and Rey followed him inside their apartment. He flipped the lightswitch on and watched as their friends jumped up from their hiding spots. 

“Oh my god!” Rey yelled out. “Ben Solo, I can’t believe you,” she said with a playful smack on his arm. 

Rose came over and hugged Rey. Congratulating her again on graduating. Ben walked over to Poe and Hux and thanked them for helping Rose and Finn decorate and for being here to celebrate Rey’s graduation. 

Poe pulled him aside and asked to see the ring. They moved to a quiet corner of the living room. Ben looked over his shoulder to ensure Rey was busy talking with Rose and Finn. He pulled the ring out of his pocket and opened the velvet box. 

“Wow, that is stunning. So are you going to ask her in front of all of us?” 

Ben snapped the box closed and pocketed the ring. 

“Of course not,” Ben answered with a furrowed brow. “There’s no way I could do that without making a fool of myself. You know how… how shy I am.” 

“Well, I’m proud of you, Ben. She’s a lucky woman to have you in her life.” 

“No,” Ben replied. “I’m the lucky one.” 

***

As soon as their friends had left, Rey pounced. She tackled Ben to the ground and started to tug his tie loose as she kissed his lips. 

“Wait, Rey. Wait.” 

She was straddling him as she pulled back, rubbing her cunt against his hardening cock. 

“Baby, please be patient. There’s somewhere I want to take you first.” 

That piqued Rey’s interest. 

“Somewhere? It’s 9 p.m. where are we going?” 

“You’ll see,” Ben smiled. 

“Do I need anything?” Rey asked. 

“Dress warm and comfy. I’m going to get changed too.” 

Rey went into their bedroom and pulled out one of Ben’s sweaters. She liked to wear his clothes. She changed into his sweater and put on a pair of leggings with boots. Ben had changed into his jeans and a hoodie. 

He looked hot as hell. Rey couldn’t wait to ride his cock later today. She didn’t know what had gotten into her and why she was so horny. But could she really be blamed when her boyfriend looked like  _ that.  _

Ben grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers. 

“Ready?” he questioned. 

Rey still didn’t know what he was up to but she nodded and allowed Ben to guide her down to the car. 

They drove an hour outside of the city and entered Ahch-To National Park. The majority of the park was closed at the late hour but Rey realized they were driving towards the night time viewing area. Ben was taking her star gazing. Her heart leapt out of her chest at the thoughtfulness of her boyfriend. She thought back to the museum when he brought her to the planetarium. Ben loved looking at the stars; he said it made him feel less alone. Rey felt tears well in her eyes as she realized he wanted to share this with her. He really cared for her and Rey had never felt so loved before in all her life. 

Ben parked the car and leaned over to plant a kiss on her lips. 

“Ready to look at some stars?” Ben questioned. 

“Yes!” Rey exclaimed. 

Ben popped the trunk and grabbed a blanket that was pushed far in the back. He had planned this. They walked together to a grassy field. Ben spread the blanket out and laid down. Rey followed suit, cuddling up to him with their heads almost touching. Ben’s wavy hair tickled her check as he pointed up at a particular constellation. 

“That constellation is Cassiopeia. In the Greek tale she was flung into the sky and her husband King Cepheus was so distraught with the loss of his lover that he begged Zeus to place him in the sky by his wife. Never to be separated again.” 

Ben kissed her cheek and then stood up. Her lifted up to a sitting position and watched as Ben brushed a hand through his hair and paced nervously. 

“Ben, what’s wrong?” Rey asked. 

He reached into his pocket and took out a little velvet box. Then he got down on one knee and opened the box to reveal a diamond ring. 

“Ben!” Rey whispered. 

“Rey, I love you so much. I never want to be separated from you. I want to be with you in this life and the next. I want our love to be written in the stars. Will you marry me? Will you be my wife?” 

She looked at the ring he’d chosen. It was a rose cut diamond ring with half moon shapes on either side and star shaped baby diamonds encompassing the center diamond. It was stunning and absolutely perfect. 

“Yes, Ben. Yes, I will marry you.” 

Rey tackled him to the ground for the second time that day and kissed him passionately. Ben laughed against her lips and gently grabbed for her hand so he could place the ring on her finger. 

“I love you, Rey. I promise to make you happy. I will give you anything you want.” 

“All I want is you. As long as you are here with me, I’ll be happy.” 

Ben lowered her down on the blanket and kissed her, smoothing his hand beneath his borrowed sweater and cupping her breast. He growled as he realized Rey hadn’t worn a bra. Together, they pull off her leggings. Rey unbuttoned Ben’s jeans and pulled out his hard cock. It didn’t take long for Ben to push inside and Rey was more than ready to take him. 

Ben made love to her under a sky full of glittering stars. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he moved in and out of her cunt. Rey lifted her hand and admired the engagement ring that now adorned her finger. 

Rey climaxed, her walls fluttering around Ben’s length, milking him of his own release. Then they laid there wrapped in each others arm. They would never have to be alone again. 

  
  


**FIVE YEARS LATER**

Ben cuddled his wife and nuzzled against her neck as he started to wake up. Their bed was so very warm and he never wanted to leave it. Rey turned in his arms and kissed him on the mouth. 

“Morning  _ daddy. _ ” 

“God, Rey. You can’t say things like that to me. You know how hard it gets me.” 

She giggled and kissed him again, hitching a leg over his hip. 

That’s when they heard the tiny voices of their children calling out to them from across the hall of their home. 

“Mama, dada.” 

“Sounds like the twins are up,” Rey said. “I’ll take them downstairs for breakfast.”

Ben flipped them so Rey was laying down on the bed. He kissed her soundly then replied. 

“Come on, we can both get them breakfast.” 

***   
  


The twins were three years old. Maristela was her mother’s twin with chestnut hair and hazel eyes. Orion looked like Ben with dark wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes. Ben carried Mari to the table while Rey picked up Orion. 

Ben started making pancakes and quickly served the twins. He poured himself a glass of orange juice and gulped it down quickly. Rey wrapped her arms around his waist and lifted on her tip toes to press a kiss to his neck. 

“I have something to tell you,” she remarked. 

Ben turned around and clutched her face, rubbing his thumbs along the apples of her cheeks. 

“What is it love?” 

“I’m pregnant.” 

His eyes widened and then he smiled. Ben knew his dimples had to be showing with how broad he was smiling. 

“Another star to add to our galaxy,” Ben said. 

“I love you, Ben Solo.” 

“I love you, Rey Solo, mother of my children. Light of my life.” 

Rey giggled and nuzzled into him. Ben wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her temple. He thanked every star for the day this beautiful stranger walked into his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orion means rising star 
> 
> Maristela means star of the sea
> 
> Thank you to my beta Rachel!

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.


End file.
